


A Lunar Path

by Stefandd10



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Can't close curtains normally, Diana has no eating manners, Gen, Grumpy Elders, Moongazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefandd10/pseuds/Stefandd10
Summary: Diana has always felt a deeper connection towards the moon, other than the sun. She is dedicated to find out the reasons of her fascination. Follow her journey, consisting of secrets, lonelyness and her want of acceptance.





	1. There is also a different light.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that I do not own any of the characters shown in this story, this is purely for entertainment.
> 
> Feel free to comment, criticize and ask questions. I don't tolerate useless hate comments, though.  
> Enjoyyyyyyyy :D

It was a rather warm night, a soft breeze gently touching her skin as she watched the beautiful pale light radiating from the moon. She knew the elders didn’t approve of her own conviction. She didn’t understand why worshipping the moon was such a bad thing; she meant no harm with it. Diana, sitting on a flat rock, trying her best not to get caught, didn’t notice Leona passing by. She was too caught up in moon gazing to hear the footsteps coming from behind her. “What are you still doing here so late?” Diana jumped and quickly turned around to meet a smiling Leona looking at her. After calming down from the sudden shock “I couldn’t sleep…” Leona knew very well that that was just an excuse. Sighing silently she walked over to a spot on the left besides Diana and sat down, “You know, you really should stop pretending the moon is so sacred, you’re going to get yourself into trouble at some point.” Diana looked at Leona, slightly irritated, “We’ve gone over this before, and I believe the moon is also worth worshipping,“ Diana looked down and sighed “even if it would mean being punished by the elders…”. Leona stood up again and walked back towards the high-temple, she stopped after a couple of steps “You should sleep as well, or you’ll get your butt kicked during training.” Diana chuckled, “Sure, because I would lose to someone like you.” After Leona left Diana only took a couple more minutes before going back to the temple. Along the road there were evenly planted trees on the side, moonlight passing through trees and covering most of the road. Upon closing in on the temple, she saw the familiar gold-yellowish colour of the pillars that marked the entrance of the high-temple square. Diana pausing a couple of seconds to admire the glowing effect the moonlight had on the pillars, before walking onto the square and into the main entrance. Walking through the, with solari characters inscribed, walls of the solari temple, Diana went to her room. Opening the curtains to let the moon shine her light through the windows onto her face, she put on her night robe and laid down on the soft matrass. As she looked out of her window at the moon, a soothing darkness took over her.

 

When she woke the next morning from the guards slamming on the doors to start the daily routine, she was unpleasantly welcomed by the blinding sunlight. Still in her night robe, she slumbered towards the window, making a childish attempt at grasping the curtains while keeping her eyes closed, safe from that unbearable light. Changed into her solari clothes, walked towards the great hall, where most people already took a seat at the two long tables which stretched out to both ends of the hall. Diana, getting looks from multiple people after walking in, because of her ideas of the moon, quickly walked towards the free seat besides Leona. After noticing Diana walking towards the seat next her, Leona smiled, “I see wrinkles on your face, you sure you haven’t stayed up too long?” Diana huffed irritated at the comment “I don’t think I’ve noticed them before seeing your face.” Leona laughed, quieting down with the rest in hall. Everyone had finally taken their seat, including the elders who had their own table at a heightened part of the hall close to the windows. After the breakfast bells rang, everyone began taking bread, fruit or different kinds of salad onto their plates. Diana, stuffing her mouth full of food, looked at Leona and asked with a low-toned voice “Do we really have to do training today? I’m not one of the solari warriors, I don’t get why we’ve got to do trainings as well.” Leona rolled her eyes “Oh sureee, because you would like to listen to even more lectures about the sun.” Diana took another bite out of her bread, “As if it *munch* would make any difference *munch* with fighting in this *munch* scorching heat!” Leona looked at her with disgust “Do you really have no manners at all, learn to eat properly!” After having breakfast, some people went and started with their daily duties, like cleaning, while others had to attend their training schedule. After Diana and Leona stood up to walk to the training grounds, one of the elders walked up to them "Leona, we wish to have a word with you." Leona looking confused said "Oh, Diana, go on ahead then, I'll catch up with you later."

 

When Diana had finished the training program, she decided to take a trip to the library. She liked going there; it was one of the most silent places at the temple, no one there to disturb her while she was looking through the endless amount of books, which usually go over things that have to do with the sun. Actually, she hasn't found a book that didn't yet; still, she was determined that there had to be at least one piece of paper that describes something about the moon, albeit fake. After looking through most of the shelves like usual, she decided to take a walk outside.

As she made her way through the entrance out onto the temple-square she saw one of the elders watching her with a displeased look, ‘I wonder if I’ve done something wrong.’ Before she could get an answer to that question, the elder quickly walked past her into the temple. ‘I guess everyone can be in a bad mood then.’


	2. There is also a different light #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana goes for a walk but the next day she doesn't remember it anymore, and what about that stone? Why is Leona so secretive?

When Diana walked past the entrance-pillars, she came across Leona who was leaning nonchalantly against one of the temple walls. “Sooo, what did the elders want to discuss with the ‘great’ Radiant Dawn this time.” Leona jumped up at the sudden comment, trying to find her words, “Oh... Uh… Hey Diana, uhm, nothing special, I guess.” Diana didn’t believe that it was nothing just by her reaction, but she decided to drop the topic anyway. “And what about you, you rarely go outside during the day, you’ve got some special errand or something?” Diana looked back at Leona’s comeback with an amused face, “Believe it or not, I’m actually just going for a walk,” Diana thought for a moment “you can join me if you want?” Leona sighed, “As much I’d love that, the elders rescheduled my training because I was absent this morning.” Diana turned around, her long, shining, brown hair trailing behind her as she went “I guess I’ll see you later then.” 

Diana walked for what seemed like an hour, past some of the older solari ruins that were destroyed by earthquakes, occasionally having to jump over pieces of the ruins that crippled off, blocking the path. After a while, she saw something glimmering in the near distance, intrigued by the light shining in her eye, she began walking towards the strange object. When she got closer to the stone-like object, it had a glossy and moon-like light grey colour, and appeared to be glowing. ‘Can stones even be like that?’ thought Diana as she moved her hands toward the small stone in curiosity. When her finger grazed the surface of the stone, Diana got shocked and white hot pain. “AGHHHHH!” she screamed in agony, pulling her hand back automatically, and almost instantly she fell to the ground, unmoving as if paralyzed by that sudden shock, her conscious slipped from away from her and her vision darkened.  
When she came to, her head felt like bursting open, trying to take in her surroundings. Above her, yellow and red covered the high ceiling above her. Looking to her side, she was a long row of small beds with yellow covers filling the room. “This must be the hospital…” she said aloud as she tried sitting upright, hissing at the cramps from not moving for so long. Diana heard footsteps closing in; when she looked up she saw one of the nurses entering the large space. “So you’ve finally awakened, you took your sweet time sleeping.” She noticed Diana trying to get up and hastily motioned her to lie back down “I don’t know what happened to you, but you have some burns along your right arm.” Diana groaned as she slides back down on the matrass, “How long have I been asleep?” The nurse filled a cup of tea made from some herbs known to help the healing proses. After putting down the jug and handing the cup to Diana, she pondered and said “Just for about a day since when they brought you here.” The nurse turned around to wet a cloth and motioned Diana to stretch her arm out. The nurse rubbed the cloth over the, line shaped, burns across Diana’s arm. “There’s a rumour going around that they found you lying with a pale, crescent-shaped rock. I think it’s better for you if you just stay clear of any trouble now.” Diana’s stomach made a growling sound,” Oh... Uhm, I’ll get you something to eat.” The nurse left without giving Diana a chance to reply. 

After eating dinner, Diana thought it’d be best if she just went back to sleep again. Turning her head to the window to only find out the curtains were closed and she had no way of opening them, she sighed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were on what happened that day, how she ended up in the hospital room. She only remembered going for a walk, hearing something about a weird stone didn’t make any sense to her at all, soon enough however, her vision darkened again and all her thoughts came to a sudden halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously, still don't own the characters of this story lol, all the credits go to League of Legendsss


End file.
